


Movie Night

by Skybloodfox



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: A - Freeform, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sexy Times, in, movie, theather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night and Wade and Peter are hitting up the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Male/Male, blow jobs, all characters involved in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or Spiderman. They belong to the folks at Marvel who have a lot more money than me.

 

Movie Night

 

“Let’s build a snowman.”

“No, we’ve seen that movie more than ten times,”

“You hate Olaf, don’t you?”

“No I don’t! I just want to watch something… a bit more adult is all.” Peter defended, crossing his arms across his plaid shirt. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue plaid top, and sneakers. It was date night, a night that Peter and Wade made damn sure nothing else came up because it only happened twice a month. The unfortunate romantic side effects of both partners being superheroes but now they were standing in the busy theatre lobby examining their choices.

“Adult? Like a scary movie adult?” Wade asked, peering at their choices. He was wearing his Deadpool mask but he was also wearing jeans, boots, and a t-shirt with a chibi Spiderman eating a taco on it.

“Ugh, I had to fight some freaky Scarecrow guy last week, I definitely do not want to see a horror movie,” Peter shuddered.

“Okay… oh hey, look! A movie by Woody Allen. That’s adult.” Wade said.

Peter sighed.

“No.”

“But it’s an adult movie.” Wade defended.

“They’re all the same!” Peter argued.

“How? How are they all alike?”

“I don’t know, but there’s always a neurotic character and then Woody Allen shows up and I just hate his movies.” Peter snapped.

Wade raised his hands. “Okay, okay, no Woody Allen. Hey… look at that.” Wade pointed at a poster of a woman with black stockings kneeling in front of a desk. “It’s Twilight with bondage!”

“Fifty Shades of Grey… huh… well… it’s worth a shot?” Peter asked.

“Oh, the fangirls are gonna love this,” Wade snickered as he paid for two tickets to the movie and bought two drinks, a bag of sour candies and a large tub of popcorn for them to share. When it came to relationship dynamics, Wade always paid. It wasn’t that Peter didn’t try to pay, but Wade would refuse telling him to save his money for school and food and sex toys that he could use while they did phone sex.

“Fangirls?” Peter asked taking the pop and popcorn as Wade took the other drink and sour candies.

“Yeah, the irony of it all, they’re gonna love it.” Wade winked.

Peter frowned.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Let’s go to the movie,” Wade said, gently herding Peter past the various theatre doors until they came to the end of the hallway and entered theatre number eight. They entered the theatre and stopped. Peter could feel his ears burning at the looks of the entire female audience.

“Um, Wade?”

“It’ll be fine sugar bum, let’s sit in the back.” Wade ushered, taking the empty back row seats. He waved at the women who looked annoyed there were males in their territory. They sat down in the middle of the row placing their drinks in the drink holders. Wade faked a yawn and stretched, resting his arm on the back of Peter’s chair. Peter popped a kernel in his mouth, munching on it as the lights started to dim and the upcoming previews started rolling.

“In a world gone crazy…” The booming, near deafening male voiceover started.

“Aliens,” Wade whispered, pushing the bottom of his mask up over his lips and snagging a handful of popcorn.

“Aliens and dinosaurs,” Peter whispered back, resting his head on Wade’s shoulder.

“Aliens and dinosaurs and Mexican food,” Wade added thoughtfully.

“Shhh!” Someone in the lower rows hissed and Wade threw a piece of popcorn in their direction.

“Wade!” Peter hissed.

“What? It’s just the promos. I don’t want my movies spoiled for me,” Wade pouted and Peter sighed but not before giving Wade a little kiss on his chin.

“Be good.” Peter said and Wade raised an eyebrow then grinned as it got darker in the theatre and the movie finally began.

The movie had only been going on for ten minutes when the first sex scene happened.

“Isn’t that a little rough for a virgin?” Wade whispered and Peter bit his lip, shifting in his seat as the characters on screen moaned their pleasure. “First time I had you, I was damn more careful, made sure you were so damn horny the pleasure outweighed the pain,” Wade continued, watching Peter from the corner of his eye as main female character went down on the male lead in the bathroom, sucking his cock in the bathtub. Wade turned his head, pressing his lips against Peter’s ear. 

“Remember the first time you sucked me off? We had just beaten up some group of jerks and our clothes were in tatters and I saw your stomach,” Wade pressed his hand against Peter’s stomach, feeling he muscles quiver as Peter stared ahead, watching the movie. “Fuck, I couldn’t keep my hands off of you. Rubbing your stomach, finding your little pink nipples under your shirt,” Wade unbuttoned two buttons, pushing his hand under Peter’s shirt, rubbing the muscles. “And then you surprised me, you had no idea how surprised I was when you dropped to your knees like some catholic school girl slut and tugged my pants down, your hands shaking while I pulled off your mask,” Wade purred, his hand sliding in further until he found one of Peter’s nipples, pinching and teasing until it was hard an Peter was biting his lip, hard.

Wade wasn’t even watching the movie now; he was too focused on Peter and the fact that Peter wouldn’t even meet his eyes, and was watching as the characters started in on the kinkier parts of sex. But he looked down at Peter’s lap and smiled when he saw Peter’s erection. There was no way in hell he could stand up without it being painfully obvious what was happening.

“Spread your legs.” Wade ordered and Peter swallowed, finally tearing his gaze away from the screen to meet Wade’s. Hesitantly, Peter obeyed as Wade pulled his hand out from under Peter’s shirt and instead quietly unsnapped his jeans and slowly dragged down the fly, freeing his cock, letting it spring up as it was finally released. Peter brought his hand to his mouth, biting the palm of his hand as Wade touched his cock, teasing it with feather light touches. Wade knew for a fact that Peter had a damn strong wicked exhibitionist streak. It wasn’t just because he was insanely flexible that made him spread eagle when soaring through the high rises and construction cranes. No, Wade knew that Peter was a closeted exhibitionist and he delighted in bringing that part of Spidey out of his web.

The sound of slapping made Wade paused and he looked at the screen, watching as the female character was bent over a bed and was spanked. That was one thing they hadn’t done. He tucked that idea away for another time and instead focused back on his squirming Spidey. Wade thought about it for a second and bent over, gripping the base of Peter’s cock as he kissed the swollen head.

Peter practically jumped out of his seat but Wade held him there and Peter clamped his other hand over his mouth as Wade peppered his cock with kisses along the sides before taking it in his small, gently sucking. He kept this up as Peter tried to spread his legs further apart but couldn’t because of his skinny jeans, so he tried to slip further down in his seat but Wade wouldn’t let him. Peter wanted to cry, to moan out, but the theatre was packed and they would probably be thrown out for being caught with Wade on his cock while they were watching a bondage film and—

Oh god.

Peter’s eyes rolled back as Wade suddenly sucked harder and his toes were curling in their shoes as Wade greedily suck his cock and if he wasn’t careful or at least more quiet they would get caught like this with Wade’s mouth on his cock and—

Cumming.

Peter thrashed in his seat, unable to thrust his hips into Wade’s mouth as the Merc held him firmly to the seat and his own hands pressed hard against his mouth, stifling the keening moans that were desperately trying to spill out from between his pressed fingers. When he was finished, exhausted and panting, Wade lifted his head, gave his softening cock a tiny kiss and lovingly placed it back inside his jeans for zipping it up and popping the button back in place. Wade sat back in his seat, cracking his neck and popped a sour candy into his mouth, chewing while Peter lay limply in his seat.

After several more sex scenes, and a crap ending leading up to the next movie, Peter and Wade stood up, leaving the theatre before the rest of the audience could. Wade was whistling as they left the building while Peter stared at the sidewalk, refusing to lift his gaze.

“Something the matter Spidey?” Wade asked after they walked for several blocks. “You wanna get some Mexican food?”

“N-No. Could, could we go to your place?” Peter asked.

“You want me to fuck you Spidey?” Wade asked as if he was asking how the weather was.

Peter turned bright red, not raising his head.

“Y-Yeah, I’d like that.”

“I love our movie nights,” Wade smiled, throwing his arm around Peter’s shoulder as they headed for Wade’s apartment.

END


End file.
